


Unexpected Development

by lost_spook



Category: Dracula (TV 1968)
Genre: F/F, Meme, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: "I'm sure that's not supposed to happen..."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JohnAmendAll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/gifts).



> From the Ersatz Genremixer prompt: Lucy/Mina – woke up in bed together & invisibility

“I’m sure that’s not supposed to happen,” said Lucy, running a hand over Mina’s still tangible yet undeniably invisible form.

“Well, it is true that very little is known about vampirism as yet. Perhaps this is merely an uncommon side-effect?”

Lucy frowned. “It’s certainly true that John and the Professor know very little about it, but I think the Count would have said something if this was to be expected. Oh, Mina, do think. What else might have caused it?”

“Oh, dear,” said Mina. “It’s only that these last few days – it has been so very hard to think at all. My memories are so muddled.”

Lucy gave a smile. She stroked what she hoped was Mina’s forehead. “I know, my dear, but all will be well now.”

“Wait – I believe the Professor made me drink some vile potion of his that he said might cure my condition. Perhaps it is that?”

Lucy moved in closer to Mina in the bed. “I should think so – but how very awkward, for we can hardly ask him for the antidote. He would only wave crosses at us and be quite objectionable.”

“I don’t know,” said Mina more thoughtfully, and then leaning over to take Lucy by surprise, tickling her neck. “I think this condition could be quite entertaining in some regards…”


End file.
